The Pet Warrior
by Lady Valmar
Summary: The Blood Elf approached and stared down at her pointing his finger at her angrily as he replied scathingly to the Tauren. She looked up to watch the exchange and swallowed. She had never seen a Blood Elf up close, she stared transfixed. MATURE


**Title**: The Pet Warrior

**Author**: Lady Valmar

**Date**: March 12, 2011

**Rating**: MATURE

**Genre**: World of Warcraft

**Pairings**: My main alt Sindran etc

**Warnings**: Sex, blood, gore etc. If it squeaks you then don't bother reading it.

**Summary**: The Blood Elf approached and stared down at her pointing his finger at her angrily as he replied scathingly to the Tauren. She looked up to watch the exchange and swallowed. She had never seen a Blood Elf up close, she stared transfixed.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blizzard, World of Wacraft. The only thing I can claim to own is this story and any themes, concepts, names or ideas contained within. So please do not steal or infringe on that.**

... **.LV.** ...

**The Pet Warrior**

by _Lady Valma_r

* * *

**Song**: Skye's Reminiscence by Noriyuki Iwadare, Silence by Kooqla, Incognito by Enigma, Breathe by Blue Stone

* * *

...

A single leaf floated down beside Sindran and she startled. Her black hair falling down to sheath her right eye. Peering up she smiled, her new tooth had just come in and she ran her tongue over it again. Where was mom?

She didn't know but she was excited. She watched with wide eyes as the man swung his sword high into the air and brought it down hard making the wooden dummy wiggle and creak sporadically.

It was beautiful. She'd seen flowers and trees but this...it made her heart flutter. The sound of the blade as it ringed against the imaginary foe. She stayed there watching amazed as he shouted Hah! and did an upper cut followed through with a twirling slash.

She squealed in delight as she watched his lithe form move and jab at the dummy. He startled at the sound and turned. Hiding behind the tree nearby she breathed quickly. Had he seen her?

"Hello?" Said a deep masculine voice. "Whose there?"

Gulping, she peered around a branch. "Hi..." She said her voice stuttering.

His eyebrows raised as he lowered his sword. "Sindran?"

A toothy smile broke on her face. "Wa..."

"What did I tell you Sindran?" He said looking at her but with a smile on his face.

She shrugged and looked down. "No more spying..." She said kicking a rock.

The man laughed loudly. "Ah little one. Come here."

She toddled over staring up at the sky. "Bird!" She said pointing up.

The man snorted and knelt in front of her. "Where is Claire?"

Sindran looked back down and shrugged. "Ma?"

His face slowly lost the smile. "I know you don't understand yet but Sindran your mother..." He sighed. "Its a big adjustment...Claire is no replacement but she's a good woman. Your parents would be happy to know that you are with a good caretaker."

Sindran fiddled with a string on her sleeve. "Sword!"

The man shook his head. "One day you'll ask me more and I'll tell you. Yes, child, this is a sword," he said patting the blade at his side.

She giggled before tapping his chest and pointing at the target dummy. "Teach?"

The man startled, slowly standing and keeping his eyes on Sindran. "Where did you hear that word?"

Sindran shrugged again. "Lady," She said before running over to the dummy and pretending to slash at it with an imaginary sword.

The man laughed again. "Ah child...you may have warrior blood..." He grinned before looking up. The disapproving stare from Claire as she ran over made him grow serious. "But you are too young right now. Maybe when your a little older child."

"Where have you been!" Claire said exasperated.

Sindran turned to look up at Claire. "Watching."

"And you, Harten?" Claire said, "Didn't think to tell me as soon as you saw this going on?"

Harten stood and crossed his arms. "She was only here for a few minutes before you showed up. Relax," He said cockily.

"She is a child Harten."

"She," He said grinning at Sindran, "Has got a fancy for swords."

Claire groaned. "Not this again."

"Claire can we really deny her the one thing that seems to make her smile? She rarely talks and so far today she's talked a lot," Harten said smirking at Sindran.

"There is nothing to discuss. Sindran?" Claire said giving her best disciplinary stare.

Sindran reluctantly followed behind. "Bye wa...wa...warr...er..."

...

* * *

...

Sindran strode forward, sword in hand, ready. She had been training for this day. The first day of battle. When she'd first joined the alliance she'd been only a child of 4 years. She'd been "recruited" to be raised by, Claire, one of the stormwind innkeepers.

Often Sindran had bumped between houses in the city as the changes took place. Now she was old enough to carry a sword and with some luck had gotten herself a teacher from the guards.

Sighing up hadn't been easy, there was many needed for the battle against aggressors, the horde, who would destroy the alliance and human holdings but an untested child with a sword...

She'd made it though and with much perseverance learned with the best trainers in the stormwind guard. When the call came they needed people for a mission...a covert mission of sorts she'd immediately begged to go. She hadn't seen action on the scale of the many great stories she'd read about. She'd killed rats, sludges, pests and a few monsters.

With luck and some persuasion she'd been allowed to go. So now she found herself in the Arathi Highlands near Gallen's Fall. The alliance wanted to retake Southshore. The mission required discretion but it also required warriors not rogues for the job.

Sindran looked over the nightmare before her. Corpses littered the field and fires had erupted from the volley of arrows. A burning building stood nearby and she could see movement from within. Red piercing eyes narrowed on Sindran and she shivered.

The glint of something metallic caught her eye, she dove to the ground careful of her sword just as three arrows blasted over her head. It was a forsaken...and not just any it was Alina.

It wasn't easy getting to her feet with all that armor on her and the heavy sword. So she crawled to a hunched position and scrambled for the covering of an overturned cart. Behind her she could hear some kind of scraping sound.

More arrows soared towards her and she covered herself. She pulled the shotgun from her back sheath and aimed. One well placed shot or two and she'd hopefully get the forsaken.

A snapping twig and the sudden stop of arrows had her look over her shoulder. Standing over her was a large orc and behind him was a Tauren male. Both were armed heavily, the orc raised a large club he had at his side and brought it down.

She rolled to the side, her shoulder slamming into the ground hard. She had no time to retrieve her gun which dropped from her grasp. She scrambled to withdraw her sword as she knelt up on one knee and got into a loose stance.

The orc laughed and stepped on her sword so she dropped backwards only to land on her butt. As she tried to crawl backwards she saw his club come down and dove to the left, trying to get around him. Why he was using a club instead of the axe strapped to his back she wasn't sure. He was quicker than she had expected and she received a swift kick to her side.

She spit blood out and looked up just as the club came careening down and this time it assaulted her head. Her eyesight dimmed for a moment and she had to force the gag reflect down. As her eyesight remained shaky, she stumbled to the nearby rock face, scrambling to hold herself up. She was going to die here...she had to get away.

The Tauren, his black breads swaying slightly, continued to watch as the orc brought his weapon up again to bash her once more. When she slid down the rock face, her dull, gray, iron helmet crashed off her head to the muddy grass.

"WA!" A harsh male voice cried out.

The orc held his club up and turned to look at the Tauren. The male strode forward, grabbing the club, something in his eyes made the orc stop.

"Nechi ich towateke ki hale chi, Grolen," The Tauren said then he continued in a volley of speech that Sindran knew nothing of.

The two males traded looks before returning to her. Grolen, the orc she presumed, turned back to grin at her and then said in a rough sentence. "You...come...we break if you run..."

Sindran scrambled for purchase as she tried to stand. "Hey...isn't that the calvary?"

The orc looked over his shoulder and she pitched sideways away from him and the Tauren. She scrambled to get her bearings before running in earnest. If she could just get out of there...

A loud whistling followed behind her and she turned just as the Tauren slammed her in the gut with the flat edge of his weapon. The air whooshed out of her lungs as she landed flat on her back in the mud, staring up at the gray sky and the light rain falling down.

Loud laughter sounded from the orc as he approached and leaned over her. The Tauren smiled at her, "Chi...uku ichne eta suolnes."

Sindran breathed heavily trying to focus as the rain began to pelt down in earnest. "I don't understand. Either kill me or let me go."

The Tauren shook his head before the orc, Grolen returned to staring over her. "Told you...we break if you run...time...to...sleep."

Sindran hoped it would be quick. His foot came up and smashed into her face knocking her head around. That was the last thing she remembered as her eyes closed suddenly.

...

* * *

...

Grolen strode over his hand over the pommel to his axe. He wasn't sure what the purpose was in keeping the human. He gave Cheveyo his 'confused but willing to listen' look. The cow had seen a vision of the warrior while meditating.

Druids, thought the orc, rolling his eyes. What was so special about this human?

The alliance had started their attacks, so that was nothing new. The horde was not about to give up Southshore after the forsaken had claimed it. True...they really hadn't done much with it. They had someone guarding the grounds. He scratched his chin, he wasn't sure where the guard was either.

Personally, he didn't mind a little mess but they'd really outdone themselves with all that goop. He shrugged his shoulders and entered the small tent they'd erected just beyond the Arathi Highlands, past the wall.

He had guards stationed blockading the entrance to Hillsbrad. If the alliance wanted to try a raid then they were going to have to go through his men. Well if nothing else they could interrogate the prisoner.

Grolen entered the back of the tent where their prisoner was tied up to a post. Cheveyo had been adamant about needing her alive and untouched. As if he would touch her? She was a human...disgusting delicate skin...why would he want to lay a finger on her?

He shrugged the druid had probably meant don't beat her up, now that he understood.

The Tauren was kneeling beside the post, dabbing the human's head with a wet cloth. "She is the one from my vision...what her role has to play with this war...I am not certain."

"So what exactly do you plan on doing with her? If we take her back to Tarren Mill or any of the check points she'll be a threat."

Cheveyo looked up his braided beard swinging. "Perhaps far away. Grolen...I know your happy to take the mantle that your father left you but me...I've never known my family. I was thinking of one day going to Mulgore but now...no your right we can't take her to any common horde areas she'd be a threat. If nothing else we'd have to worry about the alliance hearing we have one of theirs captive."

Grolen scratched his neck and stretched. "You talk too much. So what are we going to do?"

The Tauren stood up and laid the towel on the edge of a chair nearby. "No, at the end I haven't a clue Grolen. Maybe we can cart her off somewhere distant."

"That's if we aren't called deserters."

Cheveyo nodded. "That could be a problem."

"Why not just kill her? So what a vision isn't that important is it?" The orc said, cackling. "Besides you could to better...I bet she couldn't take a night of hard..."

Cheveyo sighed. "You idiot! This isn't some passing fantasy!" The Tauren snorted and rolled his eyes. "I've had this vision since we arrived here! I want to know why! I can't get a good night's rest in two weeks!"

The Orc rolled his eyes back. "Don't hate me because my eyes sparkle," he said snorting loudly.

The Tauren hung his head. "Not the gay jokes again. I can't stand it. I like women. Again imbecilic moron!"

The orc looked at their captive and nudged his head toward her. "Your the moron and she's waking up."

...

* * *

...

Sindran groaned, she felt painfully aware of her situation. She grimaced, her wrists burned where the bindings ate into the skin. Her head throbbed and she could barely open her swollen eyes. Fogginess greeted her and she strained to clear her vision.

Where she was she could tell it was a grassy area with something covering her head because she couldn't see the distant hazy blue sky. Whatever they wanted...she wasn't sure how long she could withhold the information.

She'd seen Tauren before and even trolls but the man who strode into the tent was the first blood elf she'd ever seen up close. A small distance from the tent She caught only a glimpse of the blood elf through the other partition. Red hair...she thought...she definitely recognized the pointy ears.

Sindran blinked and thought _I wonder if their anything like night elves? Looks kind of girlie...but then night elves are kind of girlie too. Wait why am I thinking about this right now?_

"What is this?" The Blood elf asked.

The Tauren replied in his language and the Blood Elf looked furious. She rolled her shoulder, and winced as it stung. Probably bruised it or something. There had to be a way out of this? Surely there was some way to escape?

The Blood Elf parted the flaps of the tent, his dark green robes swishing. He approached and stared down at her pointing his finger at her angrily as he replied scathingly to the Tauren. She looked up to watch the exchange and swallowed. She had never seen a Blood Elf up close, she stared transfixed.

_Green eyes like an emerald...and that hair...he's really muscular...I wonder what..._ She felt her mouth gaping and closed it.

When he returned his gaze to her, his eyes narrowed. "What is your name?" He said slowly in the common tongue.

She shivered slightly, he knew her language. This was the enemy, she hardened her expression. Swallowing, she replied hoarsely, "You first."

The Blood Elf smirked slightly. "Master Eldrin and you human?"

"Sindran," she replied simply.

"No title?"

Defiantly, she glared at him. "What does it matter to you?"

He laughed before answering her. "Because it means whether I kill you or not."

She contemplated not saying anything but gave up the notion when it was clear if she didn't say something his patience would wear thin soon. "I'm an Ambassador."

Eldrin smirked. "One who carries armor and a sword and who was involved in today's battle?"

Sindran shrugged. "I was asked to do this. I just follow where my King sends me."

Eldrin kneeled down and leveled his eyes narrowing with hers. "Make no mistake child. If you are lying I will make certain your lifeless body is given to the orcs to string up on their gates."

She had no doubt he was serious. She gulped, _To know my enemy is to be prepared for battle as Harten would say...but he certainly didn't prepare me for this...god I can't stop staring like an idiot!_

"Understand?" He said scathingly.

She just blinked.

"If your lying I will kill you, understand?" He said again.

She blinked again, her eyes looking over him.

He did not like what this human was doing. No one EVER denied him anything but she seemed kind of...confused, he judged this by her vacant expression. She seemed glassy eyed. Eldrin sighed. "Did you damage her capacity to understand even the simplest requests?"

The Orc grunted. "No, she was slippery. Like those damn rogues."

Eldrin stood up. "You ugh...leave ugh...druid stay...clean her up."

Cheveyo clomped over and grabbed a wash cloth he'd just set down on the table. "Yes..."

Eldrin glared. "Cheveyo..." He gave a reprimanding stare.

The Tauren bowed his head, "Master."

Sindran looked on helpless and tugged at the bindings again, wincing. She had to get out of there. Nice looking elf or not he was horde and she was alliance. There was no way he would keep her alive. She'd lied...she was no Ambassador. Let alone any kind of valuable rank.

She bowed her head, the darkness stirred her vision. She was so tired and the weight of it settled down on her. She coughed once as her eye lids closed. So this was what real pain felt like.

* * *

**A/N**: My first ever fanfiction for World of Warcraft. Let me know if there is any problems with the lore etc.


End file.
